Requests 2
by Pilyarquitect
Summary: I started on Tumblr the make writing requests chance based on a phrases list I published, I thought it would be fun to publish those writings here too (they're Spanish or English) Inicie en Tumblr la posibilidad de hacer peticiones de escritos en base a una lista de frases que publiqué, pensé que sería divertido publicar dichos escritos aquí también (estan en castellano o inglés)
1. Chapter 1

**My own Angst/Fluff Prompt List **

**Soooo I decided to make an experiment. Here you have a prompt list, and I'll try to write a oneshot with the sentence you request to me. You've to chose a sentence, characters from a fandom (Preferably: Ducktales, Asterix, TMNT, Merlin from BBC TV show, Detective Conan, Phineas & Ferb… I'll let you know it I didn't watch anything of this fandom), You can also chose the language between: Spanish, English or Catalan. I'll be waiting your requests, so have fun friends! **

1\. "I need you."

2\. "You're family"

3\. "What happened to your hand(s)?"

4\. "You shouldn't have gone by yourself."

5\. "Did you hear that?"

6\. "I care about you"

7\. "I love you, no matter what."

8\. "Would you just listen to me for two seconds?"

9\. "I don't wanna talk about it."

10\. "Do you hate me?"

11\. "Get out of my way!"

12\. "I think you're forgetting something…"

13\. "I'll take you home."

14\. "Your laugh is so adorable."

15\. "I trust you, do you trust me?"

16\. "I'm trying to cheer you up."

17\. "If you make any noise, they'll find us. So be quiet."

18\. "I just wanted you to know that I appreciate you."

19\. "Go home."

20\. "I will find you."

21\. "What did you just say to me?"

22\. "I'm here if you need to talk."

23\. "Of course I trust you."

24\. "Why are you doing this?"

25\. "I will fight you."

26\. "Can I get you something?"

27\. "If they mess with you, they're messing with me."

28\. "Where would you like to start?"

29\. "You think you can handle it?"

30\. "I don't want to hurt you."

31\. "Something's not right…"

32\. "I need to know if you're okay or not."

33\. "I want the truth."

34\. "Don't test me."

35\. "This place is a mess."

36\. "Let's go for a walk."

37\. "You don't need to worry about me."

38\. "Are you listening to me?"

39\. "You're not giving me much of a choice."

40\. "At least we have this fire to keep us warm."

41\. "Well now I'm all wet."

42\. "You can't expect me to stay behind."

43\. "What's that smell?"

44\. "You can't save everyone."

45\. "Sometimes you have to think of yourself as a priority."

46\. "It's good to see you."

47\. "You're not making any sense."

48\. "There are some things you're just going to have to let go."

49\. "I know you're scared"

50\. "You're not making this any easier."

51\. "I'll never stop caring about you."

52\. "It's not safe here"

53\. "You think that this is easy for me?"

54\. "Maybe we shouldn't…"

55\. "I'm not jealous!"

56\. "It's so good to see your face."

57\. "Need a hand?"

58\. "Is that blood?"

59\. "Don't say another word."

60\. "Thanks for nothing."

61\. "Can you keep a secret?"

62\. "I think it's time for you to go to bed."

63\. "I think your hair looks just fine."

64\. "It's okay to cry"

65\. "Come out, come out, wherever you are."

66\. "Don't make me regret this."

67\. "You're not scared of the dark, are you?"

68\. "I can't say I'm surprised."

69\. "I think I'm in trouble."

70\. "I need you to do something for me."

71\. "You always find a way to surprise me."

72\. "There's always another way."

73\. "You know more than you're telling me."

74\. "I wanted to apologize"

75\. "Why didn't you tell me?"

76\. "You're not alone, I'm right here."

77\. "Isn't that illegal?"

78\. "I hope you can forgive me."

79\. "You need to control your temper."

80\. "No one is perfect"

81\. "You should sit down."

82\. "Why are you being so difficult?"

83\. "Another sleepless night, huh?"

84\. "How could I forget?"

85\. "I'll be with you the whole time."

86\. "We'll just see about that."

87\. "I didn't wanna wake you up."

88\. "Can't we talk about this?"

89\. "I'm not leaving."

90\. "I'm only here to help."

91\. "You look beautiful in the moonlight."

92\. "Are you sure we should be doing this?"

93\. "Don't make me tape your mouth shut."

94\. "You should close the door."

95\. "Let me know if anything goes wrong."

96\. "This is hard for me too."

97\. "I shouldn't be here, but…"

98\. "I think you should rest for the time being."

99\. "Have you lost your mind?"

100\. "How did you know where to find me?"

**This is the Prompt list I put on Tumblr, if you want you can send me a PM and ask for a request here, just do as I say at the begining.**


	2. 10 Do you hate me?

**10\. "Do you hate me?"**

Donatello entró en su laboratorio después del entrenamiento, a decir verdad, la hora del entrenamiento era el momento más temido para Donnie, pues para la tortuga genio, la hora del entrenamiento era el equivalente a una dura sesión de tortura por parte de su hermano mayor inmediato Raphael. En serio, a veces parecía que la tortuga de pañuelo rojo se ensañaba desmedidamente contra él, sin que, en opinión de Donnie, él hubiese hecho nada para merecer tal trato.

Y si sólo fueran los golpes físicos fruto de los ejercicios que les mandaba Sensei, eso no sería motivo de queja, pero estaban, además, las burlas duras y constantes de la tortuga irascible:

_"¿Es que sólo sabes hacer eso?"_

_"Eres un ninja patético"_

_"Si luchas así, nos pondrás en peligro a todos"_

_"Tienes que entrenar más, y yo me ocuparé de que lo hagas"_

Habitualmente Sensei no intervenía en esa clase de… 'disputas' pero últimamente, las actuaciones cada vez más agresivas de Raph habían alcanzado tan alto nivel que incluso su padre había tenido que interrumpir el entrenamiento en algún momento para evitar que la situación fuera a peor.

Donnie suspiró temblorosamente, aún recordaba haber entrado en el dojo con el corazón latiéndole con fuerza, no se sentía mentalmente preparado para lo que sabía que le esperaba y fiel a sus supuestos, como siempre, Raph se había excedido en su dureza contra él, ¿por quñe parecía ser él el único objetivo de la agresividad de Raph? ¿Qué caparazones le pasaba a su hermano? ¿Por qué-?

"Oye Donnie"

_Oh lo que faltaba_ Donnie estaba de espaldas a la puerta y en cuando escuchó la voz de su hermano, se irguió ¿a qué había venido él aquí? ¿a regodearse?

"¿Qué quieres Raph?" preguntó la tortuga genio con dureza y sin volverse a mirarle. Su hostilidad debía ser apreciable, ya que la tortuga de pañuelo rojo se quedó congelada en la puerta del laboratorio.

Tras unos segundos de silencio incómodo, el hermano mayor negó con la cabeza y dijo:

"Yo… había venido a ver cómo estás"

Donnie soltó un resoplido molesto. _¿En serio?_

"Oh ¿ahora te preocupas por mí?" le preguntó sarcásticamente aún negándose a mirar a la otra tortuga. La pregunta cogió tan desprevenidamente a Raph que tartamudeando ligeramente preguntó:

"¿Qué… qué quieres decir?"

Donnie exhaló cansadamente, sintió una punzada de dolor en su corazón por lo que estaba a punto de preguntar, pero necesitaba saberlo, así que, girándose para encararse a su hermano, le preguntó con voz seria:

"Respóndeme a esta pregunta Raph ¿tú me odias?"

Los ojos de la tortuga de pañuelo rojo se abrieron con sorpresa y casi al instante, respondió:

"¡¿Cómo?! ¿De dónde has sacado esa estupidez?"

Donnie cerró los ojos y negó con la cabeza y cuando los abrió de nuevo simplemente dijo:

"No me has respondido"

Su hermano debió intuir que la conversación no avanzaría hasta que él no diera una respuesta, así que exclamó:

"¡p-por supuesto que no te odio Donnie!"

Levantándose de la silla la tortuga genio siguió preguntando:

"Entonces ¿por qué actúas como si me odiaras?"

"¿Cuándo he hecho yo eso?" preguntó la otra tortuga con voz sorprendida.

Donnie entrecerró los ojos, era increíble, su hermano actuaba del modo que lo hacía y ni siquiera parecía ser consciente de ello. Tras suspirar nuevamente, la tortuga de pañuelo morado respondió:

"En cada entrenamiento"

Esa respuesta pareció hacer clic en la mente de Raph, como si le hubiese hacho darse cuenta del hecho más obvio del mundo. Sonando entonces avergonzado, la tortuga irascible comenzó a decir:

"Donnie yo…"

Donnie se cruzó de brazos esperando a ver si Raph tenía al menos la decencia de disculparse, pero lo que dijo, no fue lo que la tortuga genio esperaba oír:

"Escucha yo… no pretendía que creyeras que te odio"

"Entonces ¿Por qué?" preguntó el hermano menor. Podía sentir que se le humedecían los ojos, pero se negó obstinadamente a llorar ante su hermano, no quería darle otro motivo para que le llamara débil.

Raph miró al suelo y con voz débil respondió:

"Hago lo que hago porqué quiero que alcances tu máximo potencial, yo… me da miedo que… te hieran o algo así por no estar preparado"

¿Y en serio esperaba Raph que él se creyera eso? No, no esta tortuga.

"¡Eso es una sarta de mentiras!" gritó enojado-

"¡No! ¡No lo es!" gritó Raph en respuesta. El grito fue tan inesperado que Donnie retrocedió conmocionado. Podía ver a su hermano respirando con dificultad. Vaya… parecía que Raph iba en serio. Con las manos cerradas en puños y sin levantar la vista del suelo, la tortuga irascible dijo entonces:

"Mira, sé perfectamente que Leo teme fallarnos como líder, pero no es el único que teme algo, y detesto admitirlo, mi temor es no poder estar allí para protegeros, es por eso que intento que estéis preparados, por si yo no puedo protegeros, soy duro en el entrenamiento porque quiero no solo que seas un buen ninja, sino que seas el mejor ninja que puedes llegar a ser"

Las facciones de Donnie se suavizaron, debería haberlo visto antes, él era el inteligente, ¿cómo un pudo darse cuenta?

"Oh Raph" fue todo lo que pudo decir.

El hermano mayor alzó la vista y mirando a su hermano directamente a los ojos, le dijo:

"Mira Donnie yo-yo… no pretendía que te sintieras así, yo solo-solo…"

Donnie se acercó a su hermano y poniéndole una mano en el hombro, le dijo:

"Raph, cálmate, lo comprendo, lo siento fui un estúpido por desconfiar de ti, aunque, debes admitir que insultar no es lo mejor para generar autoestima, algo muy importante en el combate si se me permite decirlo"

Raph se rio entre dientes, y algo más animado respondió:

"De acuerdo, lo tendré en cuenta para el próximo entrenamiento"

Donnie también sonrió y añadió:

"Espero que eso sea cierto"

Raph se rio alegremente y rodeando el cuello de su hermano, le frotó la cabeza juguetonamente antes de que ambos decidieran irse a comer una pizza.


	3. 43 What's that smell?

**43\. "What's that smell?"**

Mikey estaba en la cocina de la guarida preparando la cena para sus hermanos y él, unas grandes y suculentas pizzas caseras, porqué sí, en lugar de comprarlas, la más joven de las tortugas había decidido ser él mismo el que las hiciera esa noche.

Había reunido los ingredientes, y preparar la masa no podía ser tan difícil ¿no? Bastaba con tener harina, agua, huevos, aceite y… ¿cómo… cómo se llamaba esa otra cosa? Era algo como levantara, levitura… bueno, algo así.

Mikey mezcló los ingredientes y logró hacer la masa, su parte favorita fue la de levantarla en el aire como hacían los profesionales, algo simplemente genial. Cuando terminó con esa parte, la tortuga de pañuelo naranja se dedicó a pones los condimentos, el tomate, la salsa picante especial que tanto le gustaba, sus caramelos favoritos, tal vez un poco de chocolate, pollo para que fuese más nutritivo… y lo que no podía faltar, era el queso. Para esta ocasión especial, Mikey había adquirido unas enormes bolas de queso. Estaba deseando ponerlas en la pizza y que al comerlas, sus hermanos y él tuvieran deliciosas explosiones de sabores en sus paladares.

Sí, estaba seguro de que a los otros también les gustaría lo que había preparado. Lo único que faltaba ahora, era ponerlo en el horno, y en un rato podrían ir todos a cenar.

Tras dejar su creación en el horno, la tortuga más joven decidió esperar a que terminara de hacerse la cena haciéndole una visita a su hermano genio. Así pues, saltando alegremente Mikey se dirigió al laboratorio en el que muy probablemente estaba Donnie trabajando.

Sin molestarse siquiera a llamar, el más joven de los hermanos abrió la puerta de golpe:

"¡Hola Donnie!"

Su hermano estaba de espaldas a él, y tan pronto como Mikey entró, los frascos que tenía en sus manos y que claramente estaba mezclando saltaron por los aires acompañados del grito de sorpresa de la tortuga genio:

"¡AAAAAAAAHH!"

¡Crash!

_Oh, vaya, algo acababa de romperse…_ aunque si era un frasco de cristal seguro que su hermano podría reemplazarlo rápidamente, seguro que no era nada grabe-

"¡Mira lo que has hecho!" gritó Donnie girándose hacia la tortuga más joven. Los ojos de Mikey se abrieron con sorpresa, él acababa de llegar, no había tenido tiempo de _hacer_ nada, y así lo expresó la tortuga de pañuelo naranja diciendo:

"Pero si yo no he tocado nada"

Donnie entrecerró los ojos con furia y gritó:

"¡Mikey!"

Aún así, la joven tortuga seguía sin entender qué era lo que había hecho mal, y así lo expresó preguntando:

"¡Qué! ¿Cómo he podido romper algo si no lo he tocado?"

La tortuga de pañuelo morado cerró los ojos y negó con la cabeza y con voz cansada explicó:

"El susto que me has dado ha hecho que se me rompa, cerebro de guisante"

_Ups…_ entonces sí que había sido su culpa después de todo. Arrastrando el pie por el suelo, la tortuga más joven dijo tímidamente:

"Jejeje, eso… puede que sea culpa mía"

"¿Puede?" preguntó el mayor de los dos cruzándose de brazos, Mikey desvió la mirada y admitió:

"Uh, sí, es culpa mía… y bueno… ¿en qué estás trabajando Donnie?"

La tortuga de pañuelo naranja uso esa pregunta final como un intento de desviar la atención de su hermano hacia otro asunto, pero Donnie no parecía dispuesto a dejarlo pasar, ya que con voz enojada, le respondió:

"Di más bien en qué estaba trabajando, porqué gracias a ti, meses de trabajo han quedado reducidos a nada"

Oh… al parecer había metido la pata hasta el fondo.

"¿Tan malo ha sido?" preguntó avergonzado. Su hermano le miró con los ojos entrecerrados y tras soltar un suspiro respondió con voz cansada:

"Sí Mikey, lo ha sido"

A la tortuga de pañuelo naranja no le gustaba ver a su hermano abatido, y menos si él había sido el responsable de su actual estado de ánimo. Por ese motivo, le preguntó:

"¿Y qué puedo hacer para compensarlo?"

Donnie le miró con ojos sorprendidos por unos instantes y tras considerarlo, le respondió:

"A ver, deja que piense… irte y no molestarme en 10 años por estupideces o también, podrías aprender a llamar a la puerta antes de entrar a cualquier sitio"

Mikey ladeó la cabeza y con voz confundida, dijo entonces:

"Pero si llamo y no contesta nadie, ¿cómo sé que me han escuchado?"

Donnie se detuvo en seco, pues la tortuga genio había ido a buscar lo necesario para recoger el desastre que su hermano había organizado. Mirando a su hermanito de nuevo. El mayor de los dos preguntó con incredulidad:

"¿Se te ha ocurrido la opción de volver a llamar? O puede que tal vez si no contestan es porqué no hay nadie"

Como si acabara de hacer un descubrimiento asombroso, la tortuga más joven dijo alegremente:

"Oh… no se me había ocurrido"

Donnie suspiró cansadamente:

"Ah… Mikey… por cierto, ¿qué es este olor?"

Mikey abrió los ojos con sorpresa, ahora que Donnie lo decía, si que olía raro… ¡ah no! Raro no, era la pizza que había puesto a hacer, el olor por el que Donnie preguntaba era el chocolate fundido mezclado con la salsa picante y los caramelos… Mmmmm olía realmente delicioso.

"Tranquilo Donnie, sólo es la pizza"

La tortuga de pañuelo morado ladeó la cabeza confundido y preguntó:

"¿Pizza? ¿Qué pizza?"

Mikey sonrió y señalándose con el pulgar exclamó:

"La que he hecho yo mismo en lugar de comprarla"

Pareciendo estar un poco asustado, la tortuga mayor volvió a preguntar:

"¿Has hecho pizza?"

La tortuga de pañuelo naranja asintió alegremente respondiendo:

"Sí, y estoy seguro que os encantará"

Aún con más temor que antes, Donnie volvió a preguntar:

"¿Qué… ingredientes le has puesto?"

Mikey lo pensó un poco y comenzó a responder:

"Harina, huevos, sal, levitura-"

Donnie lo cortó de inmediato diciendo:

"¿Levitura? Querrás decir levadura… espera ¿levadura? ¿Has puesto levadura en la pizza? ¿Cuánta has puesto?"

La última pregunta la hizo con tremendo temor a juzgar por su expresión. Esto confundió a la tortuga más joven, quien con honestidad respondió:

"Todo el paquete"

"¡¿Cómo?!" preguntó Donnie con expresión de profundo horror.

Vale, esto no podía ser bueno. Mikey retrocedió ligeramente y con cierta… angustia en su voz preguntó:

"¿Es que acaso he hecho mal?"

Donnie se acercó hacia él con pasos fuertes mientras respondía:

"¡Por supuesto que sí tarugo! ¡La levadura con el calor crece! ¡Tenemos que sacar la pizza antes de que-!"

¡BANG!

"…explote" terminó la tortuga de pañuelo morado completamente desanimado ahora que sabían que habían llegado tarde.

De repente, los dos hermanos más jóvenes escucharon el ruido de pasos corriendo hacia la cocina y casi al instante, la voz de Leo y de Raph se escuchó sonando al mismo tiempo cuando ambos hermanos gritaron:

"¡MIKEY!"


End file.
